


Baking

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Sweet, Who ate my cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Inspired by Courtney Ford’s Instagram story about her son’s birthday cake incident. I tried to put a Kara and Lena spin on it c:
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

The video started with Kara giggling, trying really hard to not laugh out loud so she won’t wake up the kids. She walked closer to Lena. “Hey, honey.” She whispered with a giggle. 

Lena raised her head from the table where she was faceplanting. She groaned at the camera and let her head fall back on her arms. She was wearing her MIT hoodie and had a messy bun with a green bandana around her head.

“Oh, come on honey. What’s- What’s up?” The blonde said, trying to sound serious.

“Nooo.” the other woman murmured. 

“No what?”

“I failed!” Lena said with a sad chuckle. She raised her head and placed it in her palms. She peeked through her fingers to look at the camera and groaned again. “I’m not talking to you unless you have like the industrial-strength filter on that.” she said tiredly but kept her smile on.

“I picked a good one.” Kara answered with a smile.

“Because it’s the middle of the night and I  _ failed _ .” she continued with a small snore while chuckling. She hid her face in her hands one more time. 

“Tell me about it.” Kara asked and Lena removed her hands to look at the cake across her.

The younger woman took a deep breath and with a clear voice, she spoke. “Every year for Luna’s and Dawn’s birthday, they think of a cake; I design the cake, we know this.” she sighed and facepalmed. “But I am  _ not _ a cake designer... decorator.” Her voice starts to quiver. “I am a  _ baker _ .”

Kara chuckled as her wife continued. “They said ‘we want a Harry Potter cake’ and I said ‘ _ I can make a Harry Potter cake’ _ . And then they were like,” she dramatically turns to the camera. She spoke in a higher pitch voice as she acted out what her daughters said. “‘ _ You know what would be really cool? _ ’” she chuckled and continued. “‘ _ The Grand Staircase from Hogwarts _ .’ from the movie.” she pointed out. 

“Oh yeah.” the blonde nodded. 

“I don’t know how to do that.” The ravenette pointed out. “But I want to make something special with the currency situation. Because the current situation is awful.” she pointed out.

The current situation was a huge earthquake that happened a few days ago. Streets cracked open, buildings collapse and business closed. The citizens were advised to stay inside while the city was fixed as most places were not safe. This made it close to impossible for Lena’s usual cake decorator to create what she needed for the cake.

Lena loved to bake. It helped her relax as she mixed the ingredients creating the perfect desserts for her family. Before having her little family of hungry aliens, she used to take the desserts to work, pass them to Jess who next placed them in different breakrooms. Her employees still don't know it's her desserts they gush about. 

“So I made it out of rice crispy treats.” she said with a sad chuckle and looked at the camera. 

Kara turned the camera around and spoke. “It’s a chocolate and vanilla marble cake and it tastes _ amazing _ .” she said as she winked to the camera. When Lena was making the cake for the girls, she also made a small individual cake just for Kara as she was her 'test subject'. “But the ‘stairs’ are made out of rice crispy treats.” The blonde added before licking the corner of her lip where there was a bit of chocolate. She turned the camera back to Lena who calmed down a bit.

“I made it out of rice crispy treats,” Lena tried again but a chuckle left her mouth. She covered her mouth with her hands, her wedding ring and bracelet shining from the lighting hitting them. Kara laughed at her wife’s reaction. 

“And it looks like…” Lena continued her voice in the middle of a sob and laughter. “I will do my own video. Don’t look at it.” she stated with another chuckled and hid her face behind her hand. The two women chuckled, trying not to be too loud.

The viewers could spot a figure from the cake on the bottom left corner. It was obviously a wizard as the figure held a wand and wore a robe.

“Oh…” Lena sighed and placed her cheek in her hand. She looked into the camera with a pout. 

“I think it might be..” the blonde tried to say.

“This earthq- cake.” the younger woman interrupted. 

“But this is amazing.” the Kryptonian tried to point out.

“Nooo, it isn’t.” Lena sobbed and pulled her hoodie collar up to hide her face.

“It’s amazing.” The blonde said.

Lena let go of her hoodie and stared into the camera. “It’s going to  _ taste  _ amazing.” she declared and her wife agreed. “That’s..but.. Like… who-.” She let her hand fall on the table and shook her head. She shrugged and reached next to her. “Now I gotta figure out how to put the candles somewhere. I don’t know.” She looked back at the cake and pouted.

Kara zoomed on one of the figures, obviously a wizard girl. “It’s the thought that counts.” The ravenette quickly said before the video cut out.

Another video started next. It was obviously a screen recording from Lena’s Instagram page as the video was in a square form. It was a loop of the two girls blowing their candles, the rice crispy treats grand staircase on the cake could be seen. There was a sun and a moon emoji on the girls’ faces, probably their mom placed them there, not wanting everyone to see them. 

The caption was explaining how excited the two girls were when their uncles and aunts sang them happy birthday, how they enjoy the cake and the fact that they end up playing board games all day. 

The video ended there and a new one started loading. Dawn pressed, paused and looked at her mom. “That was eight years ago.” 

“Yep.” Lena answered, popping the 'p'. She looked back at her two daughters who were wearing their clean aprons.

“Why do you want us to make the same one?” Luna asked confused.

“Because your mother never let go of that failure and she worked really hard to recreate it.” The blonde pointed out. She avoided a slap from her wife and poked her tongue out. 

“We can’t even remember how it looked.”

“We didn’t even know she recreated it.” 

The two girls said with pouts.

“You are both grounded and this is the perfect way to teach you to not eat what I bake without asking.” The shorter woman shook her head in disappointment. She was trying really hard to not smirk.

“But we  _ didn’t  _ eat the cake.” The twins complained at the same time.

Kara looked at her phone and changed into her supersuit. She started walking backwards to the balcony as she spoke. “Liran is in the sea. Alex is in another state. I was forbidden to even  _ step  _ in the kitchen. You two were the only ones who could have eaten it.” she waved, turned around and flew away.

The two girls sighed and turned to their mom with pouts. “We didn’t eat it.” Dawn repeated.

Lena sighed and pulled her daughters close to her. “Learning how to bake will be good for you two. Your Jeju doesn’t know and she always asks me to bake her sweets.” She kissed the twins foreheads and moved to the kitchen. “I will get the pans and pots and you two get the ingredients, okay?” Dawn and Luna nodded in defeat.

* * *

Kara felt like a cartoon character, following the smell of a Disney pie as she floated into her home, straight to the kitchen. “It smells amazing in here.” she gushed. 

Lena was placing cookies into a container. Kara reached for one but her hand was slapped away with a spatula. 

“Ouch!” she said and pouted at Lena. 

“You know, I looked at the cameras.” Lena said as she moved to a cold tray with a bowl in hand. She started placing raw cookies on the tray and Kara moved behind her to hug her as she spoke. “The girls didn’t eat the cake.” Lena stated.

Kara froze. “I didn’t. I  _ swear _ .” she declared.

“I know.” the shorter woman chuckled and turned her head to kiss her wife’s cheek. “Alex flew home last night and ate it.” she said with a soft chuckle. 

Kara furrowed her eyebrows and placed her chin on her wife’s shoulder. “Alex came home and didn’t greet us?” she asked, surprised. 

“Yeah. Can you take the tray out of the oven please?” Lena asked and cleaned a space for Kara to put the tray. 

The blonde opened the oven door and pulled the tray out with her bare hands. Lena witnessed this enough to not be shocked anymore. “You know he likes to talk to us when he is stressed. Probably one of his deadlines was close and he needed to talk to us but we were asleep. He saw the cake and decided to eat his feelings instead.” Lena said with a shrug but the blonde could see the sadness in her eyes. 

“Studying art is quite hard and requires a lot of time.” Kara said. “With the addition of telling him to not use his powers for his class and being alone far away from us.” she sighed and nodded. “He is probably stressed.”

“That’s why I made him three different kinds of cookies. When this tray is done,” She raised the one with the raw cookies and passed it to Kara to place it in the oven. “You will fly to him, give him the cookies and see how he is. We will deal with his consequences when he comes back for Christmas.” she smiled and hugged her wife with a sigh.

“Okay.” The hero kissed her wife’s forehead and looked into her eyes with a soft smile. “Don’t worry. I will make sure next time he will wake us up if something is wrong.” 

Lena hummed in agreement and leaned into her wife’s strong arms. 

“What did you tell Dawn and Luna?” The blonde asked and Lena groaned. 

“I told them they can eat the cake tomorrow after I finished the photo shoot. I also promised them a ‘grounded free’ card.” the shorter woman answered.

Kara grimaced. “You know Luna will try one of her experiments and blow up the lab now, right?” 

Lena let a long sigh leave her lungs before nodding. “Yeah..” she answered. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she spoke again. “At least the girls liked baking and said they might join me next time.” 

“That’s go _ od _ .” the blonde mumble. Lena felt her move and slowly moved away from the hug. Kara’s hand was reaching for the hot tray with cookies, her tongue poking out in concentration. 

Lena grabbed her wife’s chin and turned her head to face her. The blonde gulp when blue eyes connected with green. “ _ You  _ do not have a ‘grounded free’ card. Don’t make me ground you.” 

Kara slowly smirked and ate the cookie she was holding. “Getting grounded by you doesn’t sound so bad.” she winked and her wife raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Why are the red sun lamps on?” Luna asked as she entered the kitchen, Dawn following behind her. Their hair was wet from showering, finally flour-free.

“Your Jeju is grounded.” Lena said with a smirk.

Kara was wearing an apron, cleaning the kitchen with no powers and a pout. Most of the flour was gone from the counters but she kept eyeing the pile of dishes in the sink with worry.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m glad someone recorded the stories because I couldn’t remember many details: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9uNe16NJ8g&list=PLo-f1xUqEpkO3b7565hhndmf7QuT-Bw1q&index=6
> 
> I was planning to only describe the video but I didn't like just that so I added a bit more. Not sure if it fully counts as a baking fic but this is what my mind wanted to write.
> 
> How Batsy and I communicate? I asked her randomly about stuff without giving her a context and expected her to read my mind and help me. It works most times xD  
> Example:
> 
> Me: help me name the twins  
> Batsy: which twins???  
> Me:XD  
> oh right  
> Supercorptober gonna have twins  
> girls  
> CHILDREN  
> Batsy: That's worse than a child
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
